


Ready For The Weekend

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alpha!Odd, Alpha!Ulrich, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Blood, Bonding, Come Inflation, Face-Sitting, First Time, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Jeremie, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Eventually, each pack needed to bond; they needed to solidify their dedication to each other, to make sure that others knew that they were a family--but it wasn't as easy as simply scenting each other. No, this sort of bonding needed to be sealed with sex, and somewhat regularly to fully impart their scents on each other.Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich have unintentionally put it off, but after a proper beg, Jeremie agrees to take the weekend off in order to bond with his packmates.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia, Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern/Jeremie Belpois
Kudos: 24





	Ready For The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furlfangs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=furlfangs).



> Hey y'all! This fic was sponsored by the lovely furlfangs!
> 
> Bonding in this AU isn't permanent. Bite marks/claims fade. 
> 
> Thank you to my best ever beta!! You're so amazing.

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich had been a pack for years; they lived together, ate together, and even slept together when it wasn’t too hot and Jeremie had the time to step away from his work. More often than not, he didn’t—and that’s when one of his alphas would pick him up and drag him to bed, despite his protests. The only thing they hadn’t done yet was bond. Jeremie’s neck was clear and smooth; scent gland still unmarred. There was no real reason for waiting—they just hadn’t gotten around to it. In-betwixt all their duties, it was hard to find time for anything other than brief scenting sessions. 

“Jeremie.” Odd’s voice was painfully loud in the apartment. Jeremie turned in his chair just in time to see Odd step in, hair a mess and a playful smile on his lips. He frowned when Jeremie cocked an eyebrow in both exasperation and curiosity. “Why don’t you take the weekend off?” 

Odd had his arms wrapped around Jeremie before he could protest. The familiar scent had Jeremie sinking back in his chair. “We can’t all just take the weekend off,” Jeremie replied, letting Odd cling to him and nuzzle playfully at his scent gland. “Why?”

“Because you’ve been working so hard,” Odd whined. “Everyone needs time to relax, you know.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Jeremie’s jaw. Jeremie leaned into it, considering the offer. It wasn’t an easy one to turn down, especially if Odd was proposing…something else. More than just a weekend in bed, snuggled deep in blankets with Ulrich and Odd curled around him. 

“Odd,” Ulrich was in the doorway, looking as stern as he usually did. He nodded at Jeremie in greeting. Odd smiled innocently, batting his eyelashes at the admonition. “We have the weekend off—if you could get it off too—we could spend time together.” There was a word, hanging off the end of his sentence, though it was unsaid. “We could bond.” 

Jeremie opened his mouth to refute the idea; he wasn’t against bonding. But he  _ was  _ busy. He had dozens of lines of code due on Monday. Odd gave his shoulders another squeeze, letting out a reassuring purr. Jeremie looked at Ulrich, his impassive face making him hard to read. And then he looked back at what part of Odd’s face he could see. 

“Are you two sure?” Jeremie asked. It would solidify their ‘pack’ status, despite how archaic Jeremie considered the term to be. The pen in Jeremie’s hand danced as it was fiddled with. Odd was sure, but Ulrich—Ulrich was hard to read. He didn’t want Odd trying to push him into this. 

“Of course we are,” Odd replied. He looked at Ulrich, who nodded in agreement. “See? It’s been a long time coming anyway.” He released his hold on Jeremie, taking the chance to card a hand through his hair. Jeremie batted his hand away only to have two hands return, making even more of a mess of it. “It really looks better this way,” Odd teased. “Messy bedhead suits you.” 

Ulrich shoved at Odd, looking unimpressed. “Hey.”

Odd playfully bared his fangs, running his tongue along them. “Hey yourself.” 

“If you two are going to roughhouse, get out of here,” Jeremie said, looking up at his computer screen before scribbling down something else in his notebook. The noise quieted down behind him. “You might also want to leave if you want me in bed this weekend.” He flicked his hand toward the door, trying to get his focus back. Two energetic alphas were too much for him right now.

“Is that a yes?” Ulrich asked, sounding surprised.

“Of course that’s a yes,” Jeremie replied, grabbing Ulrich by the arm. “Come on, let’s leave before he changes his mind.” Ulrich stumbled as he was dragged away, eyes lighting on Jeremie just long enough to grab his attention. There was a soft ‘thank you’ reflected in them. Jeremie turned away, trying not to let it affect him. Ulrich was the sappier of the two. Gentle, even when brushing past him. Like Jeremie would break without proper handling. 

By the time that Jeremie had finished the work due for Monday, the other two had already clambered into bed. Odd had his face pressed into Ulrich’s chest, which was undoubtedly the most comfortable place to sleep in the entire bed. Ulrich was your stereotypical alpha, thick muscles and a lush set of pecs that made for the perfect pillow. 

Ulrich cracked an eye open and made a soft, beckoning rumble at Jeremie. It was just quiet enough to not wake Odd. Jeremie pulled off his glasses, folding them and setting them onto the end table before slipping into the bed beside Ulrich. Ulrich rolled over onto his back, dragging Odd with him; Odd didn’t even twitch, still too comfortable to be bothered. Jeremie tucked himself on the other side of Ulrich, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him.

Another soft rumble had Jeremie snorting, though the purr was welcome. As he laid his head on Ulrich’s chest, he felt Ulrich smooth his chin over the top of his head. The burst of possessiveness had Jeremie relaxing further. He was safe. The nest— _ bed— _ was safe, full of his ‘pack’. The idea of bonding was growing on him already, though he’d never admit it. 

Jeremie woke up to an empty bed; he was confused for half a second before he snapped out of it. He could hear music coming from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of cooking. Cooking  _ what,  _ Jeremie wasn’t sure, though his stomach rumbled at the promise of food. Jeremie searched the end table for his glasses. Once he had one, he slid them on his face—he’d slept in, but only until nine. 

_ Not too bad,  _ he thought, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Odd was, as expected, the one cooking. Ulrich was sitting at the kitchen bar, watching Odd shimmy around the kitchen in the weird way he did. Jeremie slid past him, avoiding an elbow as he made his way to the coffee machine. 

“Mornin’,” Ulrich grunted out from behind his own coffee mug. A book was open near him with a bookmark neatly tucked between the pages. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Odd echoed. “French toast, my liege?” This elbow Jeremie couldn’t dodge and he grunted as Odd nudged his side. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you all set up. You’re going to need the energy.” 

Jeremie pointedly ignored the wink that Odd tossed his way. “Just don’t burn anything. The fire alarm going off would ruin the morning.” He combed a hand through his hair and took a seat at the bar, hands curled around his coffee mug. The warmth that seeped into his hands made him want to go back to sleep. But he was used to fighting through the urge. Instead Jeremie just tapped his fingers against the mug, thinking. 

“You two are so quiet in the morning,” Odd complained, though it was halfhearted. Jeremie was surprisingly exhausted and Ulrich was…Ulrich. He was naturally quiet. “It’s like living with the undead.” He pressed a kiss to Jeremie’s cheek when he set his plate in front of him. He then pressed a kiss to Ulrich’s as well. “Cheer up, you two. It’s going to be a good day.” 

“Who said it wasn’t going to be?” Jeremie asked. “Not everyone can be so cheerful this early in the morning.”

“Neither of you can be cheerful like, ever,” Odd fired back in response, but it was only in play. “C’mon, give me a good morning smile.” Jeremie just stared at him, unamused with his antics. Odd blew a raspberry at him and then dished himself up so he could join them. He slid into the seat between the two, all elbows and presses of their bodies against his. Ulrich placed a hand on Odd’s shoulder, squeezing it to cease his wiggling. 

Once settled, Odd began to prattle on about a show he’d been watching—Jeremie listened as intently as he was able, not knowing how Odd managed to keep track of the numerous, convoluted plotlines but not be able to pass his algebra class with more than a D-plus. Jeremie’s face softened, slightly. He liked to see Odd enjoying himself. It was good to see his friends in high spirits, even if he had no idea what they were talking about. 

“So, do you want to start after breakfast?” Odd suddenly asked; Jeremie nearly choked at the question but composed himself quickly. Ulrich flicked his eyes from Odd to Jeremie. “Why wait?”

“Maybe we should wait until the evening,” Ulrich answered. “We just got up.” 

Jeremie shook his head. “Odd has a point. There’s no need to wait.” He didn’t fiddle with his coffee mug, didn’t give into any anxiety that might’ve tried to well up inside his chest. In truth, he’d never had sex before. Jeremie had been able to shut out his fear last night, drowning it with his work. Now the feeling was stronger—he knew the logistics of it, at least. 

On the other hand, Jeremie was sure that all these stories of ‘unimaginable pleasure’ that omegas told were exaggerated. He was sure that it was  _ fine,  _ but nothing that could reduce you to half the blubbering mess that he’d heard. 

Ulrich looked at the other two and then nodded. “I’m going to shower,” he said. He carefully gathered his plates, looked at Jeremie’s empty ones, and then grabbed those as well. Jeremie looked at him, hoping that it wasn’t some sudden side effect of…of being promised sex. 

“You should shower too,” Jeremie told Odd. Odd looked offended, but his face became thoughtful for a moment. “I’m going to check my work email and see if there’s anything pressing I need to attend to.” 

“Oh no you aren’t,” Odd said, poking him in the chest when he tried to stand. “You said you’d take the weekend off.” 

“You did,” Ulrich said. Jeremie snapped his head up to look at him, having been unaware that he was even standing there. He was terribly sneaky for someone so big. “You should take the time to relax.” Jeremie let Ulrich card a hand through his hair affectionately before he retreated to the sink once more. “You go first, Odd.” 

Odd hopped off his chair. “Wanna come with?” he asked Jeremie. 

“No,” Jeremie replied. Part of his rejection was out of nerves. Odd pressed a quick kiss to Jeremie’s forehead, not questioning his decision. Jeremie grunted, but returned a small peck against Odd’s chin. And then he retired to the couch, unsure of what he should do in this time of ‘relaxation’. 

After a moment of flicking through channels, Jeremie landed on a documentary about archaeological finds in the Middle East. He settled further into the couch cushions. He let out a frustrated huff as he found his eyelids getting heavy—he’d slept. He didn’t  _ need  _ a nap. He didn’t nap. And yet he still found himself drowsy and dozing off. 

Jeremie started as soft lips pressed to his and a callous-free hand smoothed down the column of his throat, urging him to look up and bare his neck. Jeremie couldn’t resist—he let out a sharp gasp when he felt a separate mouth, all sharp teeth and intent, nick against his scent gland—

—and then he  _ actually  _ woke up, jerking up off the couch and losing his glasses in the process. A heavily scented blanket had been thrown over him. Jeremie pinched the bridge of his nose, brows drawn tight together. A hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed.

“You okay?” Ulrich asked, expression matching Jeremie’s. He handed Jeremie his glasses, and Jeremie took them carefully—it would save him the trouble of searching for him. Once able to see again, Jeremie noticed that Odd was sitting at the end of the couch, face resting in the palm of his hand. He looked dangerously beautiful, eyes moving beneath the lids as he, too, dreamed. “We figured we’d let you sleep. Then Odd decided to join you.” 

“Mm,” Odd agreed. He cracked an eye open and gave Jeremie a playful smile. 

“You should’ve woken me up,” Jeremie said. He pulled himself out of his alpha-scented cocoon, but the scents lingered around him. It seemed to be stronger than the scent that usually hung around the apartment. He adjusted his glasses and mentally squared his shoulders. 

Jeremie started walking toward the bedroom. “Did the two of you shower?” he asked idly. A grunt and a happy agreement confirmed his suspicions. “Then what are the two of you waiting for?” Jeremie didn’t look back, but he could hear Odd scrambling off of the couch. 

The bed was still messy from that morning and the clock told him it was a little after one—far later than he’d ever want to consciously sleep in on a Saturday. Any day, really. He jumped when hands found his lower back, kneading at it. Odd’s chin was suddenly on his shoulder. 

“The bed isn’t going to bite you.” Odd was entirely playful as he spoke. Jeremie closed his eyes as the hands rucked his shirt up, revealing slices of unmarred, sun-shy skin. Ulrich’s breath was sharp, his eyes finding the skin as if he’d never seen it before. Jeremie supposed he hadn’t, not in this context. Even Odd’s touches felt different like this. 

Ulrich’s hand found the back of Jeremie’s head and turned it toward him. Jeremie let out a soft huff as he was kissed. His body melted at the overwhelming scent of alpha around him. Ulrich’s kisses were gentle whilst Odd’s hands were greedy, touching every inch of skin that he could reach. Jeremie’s found his bottom lip pinned between his teeth, body jumping when thumbs tucked into the band of his pants. 

“What are you doing?” Jeremie asked, even as eager hands spread over his stomach. Even though Odd wasn’t as big as Ulrich, his hands still took up most of the area. And god were they hot against the sensitive skin. 

“Uh. Foreplay?” Odd replied—Jeremie was about to respond when his mouth was covered again, Ulrich’s mouth gentle but eager. Jeremie steadied himself with a hand on Ulrich’s shoulder, shivering as kisses were placed with pinpoint accuracy up his spine. There was the smallest bite to them, a nibble that left Jeremie weak at the knees.

Ulrich began to kiss at Jeremie’s cheeks, the sides of his nose, and the space right beneath the bridge of his glasses. The delicate dedication was so different than the groping, wandering hands of Odd. But neither was unpleasant. Only surprising. Ulrich moved away from him, but only so Odd could pull his shirt away. Jeremie’s chest had flushed a gorgeous red without this knowledge. He shivered, pretending it wasn’t the gentle caress of Ulrich’s thumbs running down his stomach. Pretended that he was so embarrassed and anxious he was going to jump out of his skin. 

“You’re so pretty, Jeremie,” Odd said. Jeremie looked back at him, looking at the overly confident and content smile on his face. “We really do have the prettiest omega in our pack, don’t we Ulrich?” 

“Yes,” Ulrich replied without hesitation. 

“Stop,” Jeremie told them, nose scrunching in distaste at the very idea. “Stop calling us a pack.” 

Odd snorted and buried his face once more against Jeremie’s shoulder. “What would you call us?” 

Jeremie’s cheeks puffed up in distaste at the challenge. He mouthed a word, feeling its shape in his mouth before actually saying it. “Family.” It was true. That’s what a  _ pack  _ was, but family was a much nicer word. Odd grabbed his face, turning it so he could kiss him this time—he kissed with the kind of passion that had Jeremie scrabbling at the hand on his face, curling his fingers around it. His lips yielded easily to a searching, blunt tongue. 

Ulrich apparently wasn’t a fan of Odd hogging Jeremie’s mouth, so he shoved at Odd—Odd pulled away, confused, but couldn’t help but laugh as Ulrich claimed Jeremie’s mouth again. Jeremie gasped for breath in the brief reprieve he’d be given. He was pushed toward the bed, until he was laid flat against it. 

One of Jeremie’s hands tangled in Ulrich’s hair as he felt his house shoes and socks removed. He kicked at Odd as he fiddled with the fabric of Jeremie’s pants. Jeremie broke away from Ulrich’s eager and searching mouth to stare at him, suspicious. Odd raked up the cloth and pressed a kiss to his ankle, brow dancing with his teasing. 

“Let’s get him undressed,” Odd declared, tugging at Jeremie’s pants.

“Neither of you are undressed,” Jeremie argued; Ulrich seemed to consider the argument, before pulling his own shirt off. Jeremie instantly regretted the decision, watching the shirt slide up over sculpted muscle. He resisted the urge to look away. But he also didn’t want to stare—so he turned his eyes to Odd. “Well?” 

Odd stuck his tongue out, pinching it between his teeth in thought. But he easily yanked off his shirt too, tossing it somewhere in the room that Jeremie couldn’t see from his angle on the bed. He frowned at the idea of making a mess but supposed that the situation wasn’t entirely wrong for it. Stopping to neatly fold clothing or scold Odd would only make him anxious. More anxious. And that was the last thing that he needed at the moment. 

The shirts seemed sacrifice enough—Odd’s hands were searching out Jeremie’s pants and Ulrich’s hands smoothed over his stomach, brushing against the soft, blonde happy trail that disappeared beneath his underwear. Jeremie didn’t know where to look, or grab, or feel. Odd’s fingers were dragging down his upper thighs, dipping behind his knees; Jeremie gasped. The area was strangely sensitive. 

Odd’s eyes brightened at the sound. He latched onto the area, sucking on it and nibbling, not enough to break or bruise skin but enough to get Odd shaking. Ulrich had paused in his gentle exploring to listen. 

“We haven’t even done anything yet and you already look drunk,” Odd teased, poking Ulrich’s arm. “Come on, help me out here. What’s the use of having two alphas in bed if we can’t keep Jeremie busy?” 

Ulrich snapped out of his daze and cautiously walked his hands up, smoothing his thumbs over perky, pink nipples. Odd clapped a hand over his mouth at the stuttered, whining sound that slipped out of his mouth in an attempt to silence it. Ulrich pulled the hand away to kiss his palm. His other hand continued to idly play with the other nipple, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. 

“Odd,” Jeremie snapped when Odd bit down on the sensitive skin in the crease behind his knee. But it wasn’t in anger. It was in surprise. Odd clutched at Jeremie’s thighs, wiggling his shoulders between them so he could kiss up one thigh and then down the other. It was hopelessly distracting. 

He let out a soft, hiccupping groan into Ulrich’s mouth, his own slack. 

“Fuck,” Jeremie muttered as Ulrich moved on to his neck—it was as if he’d forgotten there were other parts of Jeremie to kiss. His lips brushed briefly over his scent gland and a burst of scent had both Odd and Ulrich growling; the two met eyes, a wordless challenge exchanging between them. Jeremie felt trapped between the two of them, but then the feeling settled; Ulrich sat back and pulled Jeremie up until he was resting half in his lap, leaving more of his shoulder and back exposed. 

Jeremie jerked as a hickie was bitten into his thigh. And then another. Jeremie tried to cover his mouth again, finding the noises coming out of him unseemly and uncharacteristic. Ulrich gathered his hands up, squeezing them tight in one hand. And then  _ Ulrich  _ bit him. A light bite, more of a nip at the curve of his shoulder. Jeremie looked at him and felt himself soften at the unsure look on his face. Ulrich was nervous too. 

Both alphas growled again as a feeling so hot it turned cold sparked in Jeremie’s stomach.  _ Slick, _ he thought, seeing Odd’s pupil’s dilate. Odd’s mouth opened, fangs glinting in the afternoon light coming through the window. Ulrich’s hand flexed around Jeremie’s wrists and his hand was groping every inch of Jeremie’s body it could. 

“C’mon, let’s get more on the bed,” Odd huffed out, nostrils flaring. “I wanna taste you.” 

“Me too,” Ulrich agreed, a shiver running through his entire body. “I want to taste you,” Ulrich growled into Jeremie’s ear, before nipping at his earlobe. A keen he couldn’t control worked its way up his throat. “You probably taste so good.” He guided Jeremie’s arms around his neck, squeezing at his breasts instead. It was only half a successful distraction. Jeremie was still keenly aware of his now-sticky underwear sliding down over his thighs. 

He clamped his legs together on instinct, or tried too—they crashed into Odd’s head, who made a choked noise that turned into a laugh. He made eye contact with Jeremie, picking up the boxers and pressing them to his face. And then, he tossed them to Ulrich, who did the same, overly eager to press his nose into them. Jeremie wanted to hide his face in shame but a sudden, inquisitive mouth pressed a kiss to the base of his cock. 

Jeremie grabbed at Ulrich, who had dropped boxers onto his own lap, watching Odd’s confidence. “Never had your cock sucked, Jeremie?” Odd asked, an obvious tease. “Well, lucky for you, I have some practice.” 

“Of course you do,” Jeremie grumbled. 

“We get to be your first?” Ulrich asked softly. He carded a hand through Jeremie’s hair. He rubbed his neck against Jeremie’s, purring when he heard the rattled gasp he got in return. “You’re my first too.” He looked at Odd, who cocked an eyebrow. There was an understanding settled deep into the corners of his face. 

“You’re telling me I’m in bed with two virgins? Man, this pack is severely lacking in the experience department—what an honor to give you your first blow job,” Odd teased, wrapping a hand around Jeremie’s cock. Jeremie shuddered, and then began to shake when Odd slid up the bed so he could press his mouth to his ear. “Maybe Ulrich can eat you out while I do that, huh?” 

It was definitely loud enough for Ulrich to hear. Ulrich’s hand was sliding down, down,  _ down,  _ slipping between Jeremie’s ass cheeks to feel how wet he was. Jeremie let out a quiet yelp at the sudden, blunt fingers exploring the most secretive part of him. They curled slightly and Ulrich made a curious noise as Jeremie curled forward, groaning as the hand around his cock squeezed. 

“I think he likes whatever you’re doing back there,” Odd said with a laugh. “C’mon. Ulrich, think you can give Jeremie a nice seat on that face of yours?” 

Jeremie’s face and ears had never been so hot. He was sure if Odd said anything further, they’d combust into flames. Ulrich didn’t say anything, but Jeremie felt the arousal hum through him—something hard was poking at his back and that was definitely a cock. A big one.  _ Pressing against the small of his back.  _ Ulrich was unbearably hard at the idea of Jeremie sitting on his face. It was flattering. 

Strong hands lifted Jeremie up; he let out an offended huff at the lack of warning, but Ulrich was laying back—Odd plopped Jeremie on his face as if he knew Ulrich would catch him and move him accordingly. Which he did, but Jeremie would’ve loved a warning. Static instantly flooded his brain, scrubbing out anything remotely logical. 

Ulrich’s mouth was against his entrance before Jeremie had even processed his new position. Thick, calloused fingers dug into the skin of his thighs, dragging through the slick that had dripped down them in sticky streams. Jeremie pressed himself down against that seeking mouth, eyelids fluttering and his head fell back, exposing the pale length of his throat. He could feel eager hands on his back. Ulrich was still obsessed with  _ touching.  _ Like he wanted to map out every bit of skin that he could. Like this was his last chance to do so. 

If Jeremie thought it was hard to focus with Ulrich eating him out, it was nothing compared to Odd’s hot mouth sliding over his cock; Jeremie curled forward with a gasp, twisting his hands into Odd’s hair and mussing it further. His hips were yanked back, throwing him completely off balance. Ulrich growled, not eager to let go of his prey. He began to eat Jeremie out with newfound passion, hooking his arms around his thighs to keep him in place. 

Odd grunted when Ulrich dug a knee into his stomach as punishment for trying to take Jeremie away, even if it wasn’t intentional. Odd growled back, taking the time to rub his scent gland across Jeremie’s cock in retaliation. Jeremie was panting, with the added argument making his cock twitch. Good alphas, though they were fighting for a stupid reason. 

“If we want this to work,” Jeremie said, brain finally clearing. “Then you two are going to have to get along.” 

“I think we’d work just fine if Ulrich wasn’t being greedy,” Odd grunted.

Ulrich growled and Jeremie felt claws nearly break skin. “I am not greedy. He’s both of ours. You need to learn to share.” The tension was palpable and Jeremie was somewhat annoyed—both at the argument and that his pleasure was being denied. It’d been so  _ good,  _ why did these two have to ruin it with their stupid fight?”

“If the two of you are going to argue the entire time, I’m going to call back into work and say I can take my shift,” Jeremie snapped. This got their attention enough that they both quieted. “Are you done?”

Ulrich’s hands flexed on Jeremie’s thighs and urged him back down. Jeremie went eagerly, letting his brain slip back into the comfortable haze of pleasure. He tugged Odd’s hair again, whining when his cock was scented again, and then taken back into Odd’s mouth. 

It was terrifying to not only let himself go to pleasure, but to do it without question. It was like he was brainwashed. His hips started to rock by themselves, torn between warm mouths and comforting hands. Those same hands braced him when he started to shake and his moans became stuttered and uneven. When he came, they refused to leave him be until he was forcefully pushing them away, trying to lay down to recover some of the oxygen that he’d lost in what he now considered an embarrassing scream. 

“I didn’t know you’d be so pretty when you did that,” Ulrich rumbled. 

“Please, he’s an omega,” Odd replied. Jeremie grunted from where he was pressing his face into the mattress. “Omegas are always pretty when they come.” Fingers ghosted down Jeremie’s back and hooked between his ass cheeks, smoothing over his wet entrance. “When you see him come from a knot, you’re going to see how beautiful they can really get.” 

Jeremie huffed and then let out a whine as Odd’s scent rushed over him. Odd was rubbing his throat over the top of Jeremie’s head—a thick wrist worked over his shoulders, Ulrich scenting him there as well. 

“There’s so much,” Jeremie croaked out. His legs already felt like jello. And there were two alphas, with two knots. “You guys are pumping out scent like…” His brain scrambled to find a good word, but failed. He just buried his face further in the pillow.

“Have you smelled yourself?” Odd asked, stroking a hand through Jeremie’s hair. “I can’t even smell Ulrich because of you.” 

“Mm.” Ulrich drew his fingers over Jeremie’s shoulder. “And I can’t smell Odd. Only you.” He lightly pinched Jeremie’s ear and his hand was swatted away. Jeremie kicked his leg when the fingers he’d nearly forgotten about between his ass cheeks curled up, testing his entrance. 

“What are you doing?” Jeremie asked. 

“Seeing how loose you are,” Odd responded innocently. “You have to take two knots, you know—you know, I think I might have to beat Ulrich here to it.” The fingers pressed forward and two— _ two— _ breached Jeremie at the same time. They sank in with shameful ease. There was no burn or pain, just a desire to be full. Full in a way that fingers could never give him. 

Jeremie shakily pushed himself up from the bed, head hanging low. “I don’t care who goes first. Sort that out amongst each other.” He didn’t have the brain power to decide. Both would be good, but his body couldn’t handle that. Two knots would break him in half. “But if you don’t get your fingers out of me and stick something in more substantial, we’re going to have an issue.”

Odd and Ulrich both scrambled, shoving at one another. 

“Ulrich, Ulrich, come on,” Odd whined; Jeremie rolled his eyes. The two didn’t take the threat seriously. And why would they? Jeremie was already here, and too weak-kneed to do anything at the moment. So the two were eagerly wrestling for dominance on the bed. 

“Why should you get to go first?” Ulrich asked, pinning one of Odd’s hands behind his back. 

“Because I have experience,” Odd replied, driving his heel into Ulrich’s side; Ulrich let him go and was instantly pounced upon by Odd. Odd pinned his arms down against the bed, baring his fangs just enough to be considered a challenge but not a threat. “Jeremie deserves some good stroke game, his first time around. You’ll just chainsaw him in half. You even know how to mount an omega properly?”

Odd yelped as Ulrich shoved him back until Odd was once again laying beneath him, hair a mess. But he was smiling. Always smiling. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how tentative you’ve been—you’re going to need a bit of a demonstration. Some courage—Jeremie isn’t going to break. I can show you that.” 

“I don’t want to be shown,” Ulrich snarled out. And then he pursed his lips. “You don’t know what I’m thinking.” 

Odd wiggled a bit, pressing up so he could kiss the tip of Ulrich’s nose. Ulrich’s nose scrunched up at the affection. “I kind of do,” Odd replied, smile widening. After a moment or two of simple staring, and Jeremie’s impatience growing to a near-roaring beast, Ulrich pulled back. 

“Guess that means I’m up,” Odd said, as cheerful as always. His hands grabbed Jeremie’s hips, tugging them back. Jeremie collapsed onto the bed, arms shooting out from under him at the somewhat rough and powerful grab. “It’ll be better for you this way,” Odd explained and he sounded genuine. 

“Are you sure you don’t just want me to look like I’m presenting?” Jeremie asked. He intended to sound irritated but failed. 

“I mean, it does make a pretty picture,” Odd conceded. “But you’re always pretty, aren’t you?” He dragged his nails down Jeremie’s sides, stopping when he met the indents of his hips. Jeremie’s cheeks burned at the compliment. He felt himself grow wetter at it. He didn’t know he could be producing more slick than he already was, but leave it to Odd to find a way. 

He looked up as fingers entwined with his. Ulrich had brought their hands together, fingers interlocked. He looked oddly embarrassed, but Jeremie assumed he wanted to comfort him. It was cute. And actually,  _ really  _ appreciated. Jeremie knew that these two cared about him—even now, filled with apprehension, he felt  _ safe.  _

“You ready?” Odd asked, surprisingly soft. Jeremie jerked as the head of a cock slid through the slick on his thigh.  _ That was big. Were all alphas that big?  _ All the same, he nodded. Ulrich squeezed his hand, pressing himself snugly against Jeremie’s side and licking at the sweat that had gathered against Jeremie’s temple. The sudden grooming had Jeremie’s eyes widening—and then the head of Odd’s cock was against his entrance. 

The stretch was…not as bad as Jeremie was expecting. Still, he closed his eyes, mouth hanging open as inch after inch of cock was pressed into him, unrelenting. Odd’s hands were clutching at Jeremie’s hips, fingers gripping so tight that Jeremie thought they might leave bruises. It was an incredible feeling, to be so full. To feel Odd’s cock inside him, sliding in with the help of slick and a body relaxed from a recent orgasm. 

“Fuck, Jeremie,” Odd groaned. He pressed his forehead against Jeremie’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Give a guy a break. You aren’t allowed to feel this good.” He grabbed Jeremie’s chin, tugging it over so he could kiss him. 

“Shut up,” Jeremie grunted, only to have Ulrich steal his face back, kissing him hard. Ulrich jerked his hips against Jeremie’s thigh; it took Jeremie a minute, but he realised that Ulrich had divested himself of his pants and boxers. His cock was bare and smearing come over Jeremie’s thighs. “Ulrich.” 

“Scenting you,” Ulrich grunted without any other explanation. His lips found Jeremie’s throat and his teeth followed after, biting into the flesh to leave mouth-shaped bruises everywhere he touched. Jeremie let out a strangled sound, eyelids fluttering shut. The sound turned into a groan as Odd pulled out. Jeremie’s breath was knocked out of him when Odd shoved himself back in with a lewd sound of slick and skin. Jeremie wanted to bury his face into the pillow to shut himself up but Ulrich was having none of it. 

“No, let me hear you,” he demanded, voice low and rough. Odd carded a hand into Jeremie’s hair and tugged lightly, urging him to leave his neck exposed for Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed at Jeremie’s thigh, yanking it closer to him, giving Odd a better angle to thrust in at. Jeremie let out a cry, hand grasping hand hard enough to leave fingernail-shaped crescents. His head swam with pleasure, cock twitching in interest. 

“You’re hurting him,” Ulrich accused. 

Odd snorted. “Am I hurting you, Jeremie?” He gave another thrust and Jeremie’s hips rolled back to meet it. 

“No, no,” Jeremie replied. Whatever Odd had done was already making him feel as if he were melting from the inside out. “Don’t you dare stop,” he continued to hiss, eyes sharp. Odd laughed and acquiesced. His next thrust was hard and ripped another wail from Jeremie’s throat. 

Ulrich was scrutinizing his face for any pain, not confident in Jeremie’s answer. Jeremie released Ulrich’s hand so he could pull Ulrich closer, capturing his mouth in a sloppy, unpracticed kiss. He didn’t want to speak—his entire body was shifting against the bed with Odd’s thrusts. They weren’t aggressive, just  _ deep  _ and  _ powerful.  _ He wasn’t even fucking him too fast. 

“How does he look, taking dick for the first time?” Odd huffed out. Jeremie’s shoulders twitched when Odd ran a hand over them, fingertips treating them like they were delicate. “God, tell me he’s as beautiful as I think he is.” 

“He is,” Ulrich replied, hips returning to their slow roll against Jeremie’s thigh. Jeremie didn’t find it in him to argue, as he was afraid what would spill out of his mouth if he opened it to speak. But he didn’t feel beautiful. He was drooling, onto the bed, onto Ulrich’s face. His eyes had glazed over and he felt absolutely drenched in sweat. 

Ulrich nipped at his cheek and then his eyebrow. “I want to take you on your back,” he confessed, before kissing at the corner of Jeremie’s mouth. Jeremie grunted, mouth hanging open as he panted. 

“Ah, he wants to see your face as he knots you,” Odd teased. His voice sounded strained. “Mm, you smell so much like us right now,” he said, dragging his hands down Jeremie’s back. No nails, just soft palms and fingers. Jeremie felt Odd plaster himself to his back, mouth going to the back of Jeremie’s neck again. Teeth scraped the sensitive skin and Jeremie felt himself arch back against Odd, a low whimper leaving him in-betwixt pants and small, fucked out sounds. 

“You should let me fuck you again, after Ulrich is done,” Odd said, poking at Jeremie’s sides. A particularly rough snap of Odd’s hips had Jeremie crying out. His vision had briefly whited out at the pleasure and he wanted to feel it again. He rocked his hips downward and was rewarded with another sharp, deep thrust. “So I can see it too. See you all fucked out from taking two alphas, bonding with two alphas to show whose pack you belong in.”

Ulrich groaned at the words, placing his hand over Odd’s where it was laying against Jeremie’s side. Odd snorted and buried his face in the back of Jeremie’s head, taking a deep whiff. “You’re going to look so hot.” 

“Shut up,” Jeremie tried to say, but it ended in a hiccupping whine. 

“You smell amazing,” Ulrich rumbled. “Jeremie, you smell so good, like this.” His hand pulled away from Odd’s around to Jeremie’s stomach, then further—Jeremie let out a strangled gasp when Ulrich grabbed his cock, pumping it slightly off rhythm to Odd’s thrust. It was so much. Too much. Jeremie wanted to cry at the overwhelming feeling welling up in his chest. 

“Fuck, stop squeezing down so tight,” Odd growled; fangs pricked the side of Jeremie’s neck and Jeremie shivered. 

_ Canines. Alpha canines,  _ his brain provided.  _ Those are going into my neck. _ His pride bristled and then calmed.  _ Pack mate,  _ his inner omega soothed.  _ Family. Family.  _ Jeremie nodded to himself, and then his thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt the beginning of a knot pop into him—and then back out. He was clawing at the sheets again, body tightening around it, trying to keep it inside. 

Odd growled at him, nipping at the side of his throat again, a silent order to calm. Jeremie whined but his body relaxed; his mouth was captured by an eager Ulrich, who rubbed his thumb over the top of his cock. Jeremie keened into his mouth, leaning into Ulrich’s mouth. His toes were digging into the bedding, his hips high in the air as a demand to be  _ knotted  _ already...what was taking the alpha so long?

“God, you’re so greedy,” Odd rumbled into his ear. “Ulrich, I think he might need both of us to even be satisfied.” Ulrich made a noise of agreement and Jeremie had just enough shame left to push his face into the pillow in time with his next, pitiful groan. Ulrich ran a hand through his hair and a soft laugh left him. 

Taking a knot had Jeremie blacking out. Odd biting into his neck very much woke him up; his throat was already so hoarse that the delighted cry he made sounded more like a pathetic squeak. Odd’s hips were still working into him, though his knot was securely locked inside. 

“Ah, hurts,” Jeremie murmured, eyelids fluttering. Odd hummed happily and pulled away; he licked the wound, but not to clean it—the blood smeared over Jeremie’s neck, encouraged by Odd’s tongue. Happy with his handiwork, he then rubbed his neck gently over the wound. “Stop that,” Jeremie panted out; he hadn’t even realised he’d come until Ulrich dragged a hand through it, settling on his stomach. 

“How long?” The question was directed at Odd, not Jeremie, who had used what breath he had to chastise Odd for rubbing against his open wound. He did manage a glare.

_ Do they really think that I can handle another round so quickly?  _ Jeremie thought, though not angry. He’d agreed to this. And it wasn’t that bad, if you counted orgasming twice. But his body was already sore. And Odd was…he was still  _ coming.  _ Jeremie knew that alphas came a  _ lot,  _ but not this much. It felt like it was filling him to the brim—would Ulrich clean him out first, or would he just push in?

Jeremie, whose face had just returned to a somewhat normal color, flared red again. God, he wanted Ulrich to just fuck it out of him. Where had that thought even come from? He definitely wouldn’t share it. That would be mortifying. He turned his head away from Ulrich and closed his eyes. 

Ulrich and Odd were talking in soft voices, hands running over Jeremie’s skin with no intent but gentle comfort. Jeremie let it happen. It felt like an eternity before Odd’s knot deflated enough to be pulled out. Odd groaned, half-happy, half-sad. 

“I could’ve stayed in you forever,” he said, lightly pinching Jeremie’s side. Ulrich swatted his hand away. “Hey, I’m not hurting him. I’m playing.” Ulrich let out a low rumble, but it was definitely more a firm purr. He rubbed his neck against Jeremie’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay to go again?” Ulrich asked, smoothing his hand over Jeremie’s back and then stomach. Jeremie made an uncomfortable sound as Ulrich’s hand pressed against the slightly distended skin of his belly. A softer purr was now directed at him. 

“’M good,” Jeremie managed to rasp out. He winced as he pushed himself up onto his elbows; his arms were shaking and he could feel cum dripping down his thighs, rolling over dried slick.  _ That  _ was gross. With a great effort, Jeremie rolled over onto his back, glasses skewed—Ulrich carefully fixed them and then leaned down for a kiss bumping their hips together. 

Odd hummed in delight. “Better plug him up before he loses all of that to the sheets,” he chirped helpfully. “Wouldn’t want him feeling empty.” 

Ulrich looked at Jeremie, seeking approval. “We don’t have to do this, if you’re tired.”

“Who said I was tired?” Jeremie snapped, rolling his hips up. He gritted his teeth, refusing to tell Ulrich what he wanted. He  _ wanted  _ the come to stay in him. He wanted both of their come in him. It was a terribly inconvenient desire that had him tilting his hips up, trying to keep it in on his own. Odd snorted and rolled over on his stomach. 

“He wants to be round with cum,” Odd said, propping his chin in his hand. Jeremie sent him a scathing glare, which got Odd to laugh again. 

“But…” Ulrich stared at Jeremie’s stomach. He let his eyes walk up until they landed on Jeremie’s face. “…I…I don’t want to hurt you,” he muttered. He turned to Odd. “Him. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

Odd’s expression softened. “Hey, big guy—you aren’t going to hurt him. Believe me, he’s pretty resilient. Besides, he’s already nice, stretched, and really wet. This is the best chance you’re going to get to make this as good as possible for him.”

“Listen to Odd,” Jeremie rasped, even as he threw an arm over his face. “Just…Ulrich. Do it. I…” He swallowed. “…listen to Odd. I can handle it.” 

Ulrich seemed to hesitate for a moment and then hands alighted on Jeremie’s thighs—said thighs were picked up and laid carefully over Ulrich’s own. Jeremie stared at him, watching as he smoothed his hands down messy thighs, up over his stomach once again, then took a moment to pluck at Jeremie’s nipples. 

It was so intimate that Jeremie had to look away. Unfortunately, Odd was already there, kissing him and fondling one of his breasts. Odd smoothed his wrist over the column of Jeremie’s throat. Another bust of alpha scent—this one content—reached Jeremie’s nose and drew a whimper from him. 

Ulrich was so much  _ slower  _ than Odd. Odd had been in him to the hilt in a matter of seconds, whilst Urlich took his time, stroking his hips and murmuring softly—the moment he breached Jeremie, he was kissing at his throat alongside Odd, sharing kisses whenever he could steal them. Jeremie could barely find the time to breathe, with both of their mouths on him and a cock far thicker than Odd’s pushing into him at a snail’s pace. 

Jeremie expected some of the cum to be pushed  _ out  _ with the new pressure, but he could only feel it being pushed deep. He wiggled in a mixture of content and discomfort, and Ulrich paused. Jeremie shook his head when Ulrich asked if he wanted him to stop, much to the amusement of Odd. 

“You’re not even all the way in yet,” Odd teased. “You think you’re so big he’s going to break? Don’t get so cocky.” He spread his hand over Jeremie’s breast and pinched the nipple between his fingers. Jeremie whimpered and arched into the touch. Ulrich’s pupils widened at the display, eyes focusing on the pale of his throat, right above his collarbone. His mouth found the area with ease, leaving bruises behind as he went. 

Jeremie was hard again by the time that Ulrich was fully seated in him—he was bigger than Odd, and he fit extra snugly inside him. Odd had decided that playing with  _ one  _ nipple wasn’t enough and had employed his other hand so he could fiddle with both of them as Ulrich started to rock into him. This was a different kind of pleasure. The slow kind that moved and tasted like honey. 

“Ulrich,” Jeremie puffed out, eyelids fluttering. “Please move faster.” He  _ needed  _ faster. The heat in his stomach that had lingered from the gasoline fire that Odd had started had stopped just lingering. It was burning now, collecting every bit of pleasure to add to the flame. And Jeremie needed more. 

Ulrich furrowed his brow. “Are you sure?” There was an obvious strain in his voice. Jeremie nodded and stretched his hands up, slipping his hands into Ulrich’s hair just to yank at it sharply. He wanted. He wanted so  _ much.  _ Ulrich rumbled in what sounded like appreciation, testing out a solid, heavy thrust that had Jeremie’s eyes flying open and his back arching. 

“That,” he wheezed out, finding Ulrich’s back and scratching at it. “Ah, fuck, Ulrich.” At the positive feedback, Ulrich tried again, eyes lighting up when Jeremie’s head fell back and his throat was exposed further. Once again, it was attacked with kisses from both alphas; Odd even dipped down to lick at the bonding bite on his neck, getting Jeremie to shiver. It was so sensitive. But he still craned his neck to get more of that feeling. 

Ulrich growled and shoved his mouth against the other side of Jeremie’s throat, straightening his neck out so that he and Odd could both get equal claim. Jeremie let out an unintended snort as Ulrich’s hair tickled his chin; he choked on the snort as Ulrich drove in a little deeper. He could feel the satisfaction radiate through Ulrich’s body—Odd nipped at his jaw playfully and Jeremie knew that that was his erection against his thigh.

“You’re hard again.” It was an observation, plain and simple. Erection inside him, erection beside him. He felt like he’d never leave this bed again. 

“Damn right I am. I said that we were going to make sure that everyone knew we were a family didn’t I?” He pressed close to Jeremie, mouth at his ear. “A  _ pack. _ ” 

Jeremie turned his head away, ears and neck burning red. His embarrassment didn’t last long as another moan broke free of him and his trembling legs snapped up, locking around Ulrich’s hips. Ulrich grunted in appreciation. Soft, wet kisses on one side of his neck from Ulrich was like the day to the biting, nibbling,  _ wanting  _ kisses being pressed to the other side. 

Even expecting a knot, Jeremie was caught off guard by it. By the slow way that Ulrich ground down against him—he knew that Ulrich was just trying to get him adjusted, but it felt like torture. Pure, unrelenting torture that had him babbling all sorts of lunacy, begging without any real words. But Ulrich stood his ground, even as his knot swelled. When it finally locked into Jeremie he let out a sob, coming hard between their stomachs. 

He didn’t pass out this time, but the bite felt so much  _ worse.  _ Jeremie wasn’t sure if it was due to the lack of blacking out, or because Ulrich was…well, he was  _ Ulrich,  _ and of course he’d have a somewhat powerful bite. Jeremie’s inside protested at the sudden rush of  _ more  _ cum and his neck protested the deep bite that had torn through his skin. 

“You’re already getting bloated,” Odd murmured, rubbing a hand over Jeremie’s stomach. Jeremie winced. “Man, getting all stretched out. Keeping that all in there, nice and safe.” Ulrich pulled his teeth free from Jeremie, finally, and began to clean up the blood with diligent strokes of his tongue. His hand went down to rest on Jeremie’s stomach as well. 

“What do you think?” Odd asked Ulrich. “I think we should go get a plug. I can just run out right now and get one. See how much we could stuff in him.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Jeremie huffed out, pressing his hand against his stomach along with everyone else’s. “This is all coming out of me as soon as I can get to the shower.” 

Odd let out a thoughtful hum. “So, if we keep you nice and fucked tired in bed, then what will you do?” 

“Stop,” Ulrich rumbled out. “Don’t start anything, Odd. Relax.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Jeremie’s mouth, letting his hands run down Jeremie’s torso, avoiding the more sensitive parts. “There’s no need to keep going.” 

“I took the whole weekend off,” Jeremie scolded. “Don’t tell me it was for something that could be done in a day.” 

“No,” Odd refuted immediately. “It has to be all weekend. Don’t listen to Ulrich, he doesn’t know what he’s saying.” He snuggled closer to Jeremie. “Don’t listen to a single word. If he doesn’t want to keep you in bed, then I definitely will.” He wrapped an arm around Jeremie, wiggling it in between him and Ulrich. 

Ulrich shoved him lightly and Odd smiled. 

Jeremie shook his head, letting his gaze center on the ceiling—and then he carefully removed his glasses and put them on the end table, arm shaking as he did so. He was  _ so  _ tired. With a mutter, he closed his eyes. “I can’t believe you two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!


End file.
